


You know

by Givsen



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: В последнее время Ю Гём не находит себе места...





	You know

**Author's Note:**

> Песня-вдохновение:  
> Yugyeom (GOT7) – You Know

      В последнее время Ю Гём не находит себе места. Ему тесно в одежде, тесно в своём же теле, в мыслях, в друзьях, в общении, даже в дыхании тесно. Он ощущает себя комком напряжённого желания вырваться на свободу, ведь у него куча ответственности, группа, мозги, в конце концов, на месте.   
      Однако даже при всём при этом он никак не может оторвать взгляда от обтянутых узкой юбкой ягодиц Хва Юн, которая прохаживается за толстым звуконепроницаемым стеклом студии, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Ю Гём видит, как она хмурится, как шевелятся её губы, как они кривятся, когда ответ собеседника ей не нравится, и натурально тупеет. Его завораживает в ней всё — от глубокого проникновенного голоса до манеры, с которой она постукивает пальцами по столешнице, отбивая ритм. И сейчас ему как никогда сильно хочется вцепиться себе в волосы и взвыть.  
      Да какого же хуя?! Он, конечно, самый младший в тусовке GOT7, но это ведь не значит, что он ребёнок по определению. Он мужчина, он умеет себя контролировать, в конце концов, он…  
      — Извините, что отвлеклась, — втекает в уши чуть приглушенный аппаратурой голос Хва Юн, — можем продолжать.  
      У Ю Гёма мурашки по телу: на коже, под кожей, даже, кажется, по ногтям и ресницам. Он не смотрит в сторону Хва Юн, но почему-то всё равно знает, что она сейчас опирается на микшерный пульт и разглядывает каждого из них — пристально, серьёзно, внимательно.   
      У него дыхание перехватывает от этого.   
      А ещё — от ровной линии шеи, уходящего под ворот блузки росчерка ключиц и темнеющей между ними ярёмной впадинки.  
      Ю Гём сглатывает. И тут же получает тычок под рёбра от стоящего рядом Джексона. Сморщившись, он возмущённо косится на него и только после этого понимает, что уже второй раз пропускает начальный проигрыш песни.  
      — Ю Гём-а, плохо себя чувствуешь? — с беспокойством интересуется Хва Юн, и Ю Гёму кажется, что через него пускают ток.  
      Сделав над собой колоссальное усилие, он поворачивает голову, перехватывает её взгляд и улыбается. Во рту сухо, как в пустыне, он даже каркать сейчас не сможет без предварительной распевки, но тем не менее он всё равно поднимает большой палец вверх и искренне надеется, что хёны не побьют его за отстойную запись.  
      Вернувшись к микрофону, он тихо просит пустить трек заново и пытается сосредоточиться на звучании своего голоса. Получается плохо.  
      Ю Гём понятия не имеет, когда всё пошло не так. Ким Хва Юн, конечно, понравилась ему сразу — своим профессионализмом, умением заставить слушать себя и учиться, а также — несгибаемой верой в их способности. Однако затем, шаг за шагом, что-то стало меняться, причём далеко не в самую лучшую сторону.   
      — Чувак, ты сегодня пиздец какой несобранный, — сетует БэмБэм, когда они наконец-то возвращаются в общежитие.  
      Все рассасываются по комнатам, Ю Гём, еле передвигая ноги, вяло плетётся последним. Трёхчасовая запись выдавила из него все силы по капле.  
      — Не знаю. — Он пожимает плечами и, перехватив взгляд проплывающего мимо Джин Ёна, ёжится. Его косяки точно не остались незамеченными. — Может, магнитные бури?..  
БэмБэм корчит такую физиономию, что ему моментально становится стыдно за свою скудную фантазию.  
      — Сказал бы я, как твои магнитные бури называются, да ругаться не хочется.   
      Отвернувшись он стягивает футболку, и Ю Гём в стотысячный раз чувствует лёгкий укол зависти. Из-за роста и телосложения никто не воспринимает его как макнэ, а по сравнению с БэмБэмом, который старше него на целых полгода, он и вовсе выглядит медведем. Ю Гёма это парит, причём последние несколько недель особенно сильно.   
  


***

  
      Следующий урок выпадает на выходной. Торопиться никуда не надо, поэтому парни ползают по главному корпусу компании сонными, взъерошенными и небритыми, но, к счастью, Пак ПиДи-ним прощает им подобное поведение. Всё равно сниматься никто не собирается.  
      Ю Гём давится зевком и со стоном растекается по столешнице в ожидании появления Хва Юн. Ему, на самом деле, не было никакой нужды приходить — нуна-преподаватель сказала, что поймёт, если он возьмёт передышку после изматывающего промоушена, который закончился на днях. Но Ю Гём отдыхать не хочет. Он хочет видеть Хва Юн.  
      — Надо было всё-таки отменить на сегодня занятия, — слышится от двери знакомый голос, и Ю Гём вздрагивает, с удивлением поняв, что успел заснуть.  
      Приподнявшись, он фокусирует взгляд на вошедшем в аудиторию человеке и не может сдержать полной нежности улыбки. Хва Юн без косметики, одетая в практичные джинсы и рубашку и, кажется, такая же лохматая, как он. Это мило.  
      Спохватившись, Ю Гём одёргивает себя, чтобы убрать с лица глупое влюблённое выражение, и прокашливается.  
      — Всё хорошо, я в норме. — Его голос после непродолжительной дрёмы переливается низким басовитым хрипом.   
      Взгляд Хва Юн на одно неуловимое мгновение меняется. Ю Гём, разом сбросив остатки сна, ошеломлённо моргает. Наверное, показалось.  
      Урок проходит по чётко отработанному алгоритму. У Хва Юн индивидуальный подход к каждому подопечному, поэтому Ю Гём легко втягивается в уже привычный способ отработки вокала. По словам нуны-преподавателя, его слабость в управлении дыханием. Однако Ю Гём уверен, что с дыханием у него как раз полный порядок, а вот Хва Юн — куда более реальная проблема, потому что только в её присутствии он сбивается и не попадает в ноты.  
      Это, к слову, замечают практически все. Кроме неё.  
      Вымотавшись, Хва Юн с громким выдохом усаживается на стул и задумчиво тянет:  
      — Что же нам с тобой делать?   
      Губы Ю Гёма опять растягивает глуповатая улыбка. Он пытается взять себя в руки, но стремительно летящий вниз уровень интеллекта заставляет его чувствовать себя придурком.   
      — Вы замучились со мной, да? — робко спрашивает он, но Хва Юн, ни на секунду не задумавшись, качает головой.  
      — До вас я работала в школе, — с усмешкой говорит она, — и, поверь, мне встречались кадры намного страшнее.   
      Ю Гём опускает взгляд. Ну да, в Ким Хва Юн наверняка и в школе влюблялись пачками. Дело ли, когда прямо тебе в макушку дышит молодая красивая преподавательница — тут последние мозги с хлопком исчезнут, не говоря уже о способностях и талантах.   
      Решительно прокашлявшись, Хва Юн поднимается на ноги, делает шаг к Ю Гёму и подхватывает пальцами его подбородок.   
      — Давай сначала. Смотри на меня и повторяй, — произносит она, заставив его поднять голову и по самые пятки провалиться в её глаза.  
      Ю Гёму кажется, что его макают в кипяток. Хва Юн слишком близко, она в считанных сантиметрах от него, так что он может видеть каждую ресницу, каждую веснушку на её лице. А ещё он может чувствовать исходящий от неё запах.  
      Щёки обжигает румянцем, а во рту пересыхает так, что язык приклеивается к нёбу. Застыв, Ю Гём даже моргнуть не может от разлившейся по телу слабости. На несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений он становится истуканом — каменным, неподвижным, практически неживым. Его будто примораживает к месту дыханием Хва Юн, которое едва ощутимо касается лба.  
      Хотя, если подумать, Ю Гём не целиком превращается в гранит. В одном определённом месте он чувствует себя живее всех живых. И если он сейчас же не уберётся куда подальше, Хва Юн это место обязательно заметит.  
      — Н-нуна, — выдавливает Ю Гём, сгорая от стыда из-за слишком острой реакции на её близость, — можно мне выйти на пару минут?  
      Хва Юн вздёргивает брови.  
      — Сейчас? Давай лучше прогоним программу последний раз и разойдёмся уже.   
      От неё умопомрачительно пахнет лавандой и корицей, из-за чего в паху появляется отчётливый зуд.   
      Ю Гём сглатывает, на миг опускает глаза в вырез широкой, слегка расхлябанной рубашки и в панике мотает головой. Он чувствует, как постепенно твердеет член, и суёт между коленей вспотевшие ладони, чтобы хоть как-то это скрыть.  
      — Извините, мне очень надо именно сейчас.   
      Нахмурившись, Хва Юн несколько мгновений сверлит его взглядом, а затем отстраняется с утомлённым разочарованным вздохом.  
      — Ну как хочешь. Тогда закончим завтра. Но, учти, на полтора-два часа я зависну с БэмБэмом. Будешь ждать, пока мы не отзанимаемся.  
      Ю Гём истово кивает. Он готов согласиться на всё, лишь бы избежать неловкости, которая, судя по ощущениям, становится всё внушительнее и заметнее.  
      Хмыкнув, Хва Юн пожимает плечами и подхватывает со стула сумку. Её явно озадачивает поведение Ю Гёма, но сильно важного значения она этому не придаёт. И слава богу.  
      — Я тогда пойду. До завтра!   
      Она взмахивает рукой на прощание и выскальзывает за дверь, а Ю Гём чувствует, как по его шее тягуче медленно соскальзывает капля пота.  
  


***

  
      Валяющийся на соседней кровати БэмБэм безвылазно торчит в телефоне. Он развлекается тем, что охмуряет фанаток в твиттере, и Ю Гём снова страшно ему завидует. Он бы тоже не отказался пуститься в лёгкий флирт, однако на данный момент единственной привлекающей его девушкой является их преподаватель по вокалу. И ни с кем, кроме неё, он заигрывать не хочет. Это ужасно тупо, но перебороть себя Ю Гём не может. Складывается ощущение, будто кто-то наложил на него абсурдное заклинание верности, которая, впрочем, никому, кроме него, не нужна.  
      Вдоволь начатившись, БэмБэм откладывает телефон и, повернувшись на бок, впивается в Ю Гёма внимательным взглядом.  
      — Они такие милые, — со смешком говорит он. — Тебе тоже следует завести твиттер. Ну или ещё какую-нибудь соцразвлекуху — всяко полезнее, чем пялиться в потолок и мысленно передёргивать в стотысячный раз.  
      Ю Гём сперва досадливо кривит губы, потому что БэмБэм постоянно подбивает его на эту ерунду, но на последних словах его едва не подбрасывает. Заметно напрягшись, он перехватывает направленный на него взгляд и холодеет. БэмБэм, заметив это, фыркает в кулак.  
      — Я не… — торопливо начинает Ю Гём, но БэмБэм, махнув рукой, перебивает:  
      — Думал, я не заметил? Чувак, да каждое моё утро начинается с ужаса, потому что когда я открываю глаза, первое, что я вижу, — твой член. И самое страшное в этом то, что иногда он смотрит на меня в ответ.  
      Ю Гём чувствует, что стремительно краснеет.  
      — Вообще-то я сплю в одежде, если не один, не пизди, — буркает он, тщетно пытаясь справиться с собой.  
      БэмБэм, закатив глаза, прижимает ладонь к груди и проникновенно говорит:  
      — Бро, когда на тебя направлена пушка энного диаметра, даже могучий чехол из нижнего белья, пижамных штанов и одеяла не сможет скрыть её агрессивных намерений.  
      Ю Гёму кажется, что на его лице теперь спокойно можно жарить яичницу. Насупившись, он отворачивается, чтобы прервать смущающий разговор, но БэмБэм и не думает отставать. Пакостно захихикав, он перепрыгивает на кровать Ю Гёма и виснет на нём пиявкой.  
      — Признавайся, на кого запал?  
      Ю Гём дёргает плечом, пытаясь сбросить его цепкие ручонки.  
      — Отвали, — буркает он и морщится, когда перед глазами против воли всплывает образ Хва Юн.   
      — Это дебютантка? — не унимается БэмБэм. — Или, может, кто-то из ведущих шоу? Нуна?  
      Ю Гёму впервые за долгое время хочется вломить ему так, чтобы зубы посыпались. Мешает только страх — убьёт ведь.   
      БэмБэм, по-девчачьи пискнув, наваливается на Ю Гёма всем своим цыплячьим весом.  
      — О, нет, серьёзно? Это кто-то из наших нун? — восклицает он.  
      Ю Гём цыкает. Вот ведь Шерлок недоделанный!  
      — С чего ты взял? — сердито отзывается он, пытаясь подавить вспыхнувшее внутри волнение.  
      БэмБэм ехидно прищуривается.  
      — Когда я сказал «нуна», твоя пушка приподняла одеяло.  
      Не выдержав, Ю Гём с рыком подскакивает, и БэмБэм, хохоча, кубарем скатывается с кровати. Он стукается локтем и некоторое время шипит от боли, но его лицо при этом продолжает цвести, как солнечная полянка. Ю Гёма это бесит ещё сильнее.  
      — Югёми, — чуть успокоившись, БэмБэм с кряхтением поднимается с пола, — мой тебе совет: подрочи ты уже. Полегчает.  
      Ю Гём сдвигает брови к переносице.   
      — Тебе-то откуда знать?  
      — А я так регулярно делаю. — БэмБэм заговорщически подмигивает.  
      Ю Гём приоткрывает рот, удивившись такому откровению, но произнести что-либо не успевает, потому что из спальни Джин Ёна слышится полный раздражения голос:  
      — Если вы сейчас же не заткнётесь, я заставлю вас дрочить друг другу до тех пор, пока у вас руки не отвалятся!  
      Зажав рот ладонью, БэмБэм с видом нашкодившего детсадовца ныряет под одеяло, а Ю Гём опять отворачивается. Никто не воспринимает его угрозу всерьёз, потому что Джин Ён предпочитает брать авторитетом, а не силой, но если его основательно довести, он обратится к Дже Бому — тогда пиши пропало.  
  


***

  
      Следующие несколько дней проходят в относительном спокойствии. Ю Гём исправно посещает занятия Хва Юн, но теперь он старается держаться от неё на таком расстоянии, чтобы не бередить попусту богатую фантазию. Этого хватает, чтобы привести себя в чувства, поэтому уже на третьем занятии Хва Юн хвалит его за хорошие результаты, а на пятом — полушутя заявляет, что такими темпами её работа стремительно подойдёт к концу.   
      Ю Гём напряжённо улыбается, слыша эти слова, а сам мысленно холодеет. Расставание с нуной-преподавателем — последнее, чего он хочет.  
      Перешагнув порог студии, Ю Гём приветственно кивает стаффу с камерами, машет рукой БэмБэму, который крутится около зеркала, и целенаправленно идёт к ноутбуку. Сегодня он хочет отработать наиболее сложные элементы хореографии, которые, как ни странно, даются всем, кроме него. Он до сих пор топчется на месте, в то время как остальные шагают на следующий этап. Это недопустимо. Нельзя ему так сильно расслабляться, иначе он точно вылетит не только с поста ведущего танцора, но и из группы заодно.  
      — У Югёми боевое настроение? — замечает БэмБэм, когда по студии разлетается знакомая мелодия. Повернувшись, он суёт руки в карманы и хмыкает.  
      Ю Гём кисло улыбается ему в ответ. Поправив кепку, он становится так, чтобы видеть каждое своё движение в зеркале, и БэмБэм немедленно оказывается рядом. На самом деле, наличие партнёра Ю Гёму особенно не требуется, но с ним однозначно легче вовремя подмечать свои косяки. Тем более что БэмБэм больше остальных преуспел в новой хореографии.  
      Спустя два часа пот так заливает глаза, что Ю Гём с трудом может различить свой силуэт в отражении. Он повторяет сложный отрывок снова и снова, не отвлекаясь даже на то, чтобы промокнуть лоб полотенцем, поэтому лицо, кажется, горит, как и лёгкие, и ноги, и душа. Но он всё равно продолжает.  
      Обессиленный БэмБэм сидит неподалёку и периодически поливает голову из бутылки, посылая в сторону Ю Гёма полные ужаса и уважения взгляды. Его сил хватило всего на час с небольшим.  
      В очередной раз споткнувшись на простейшем элементе, Ю Гём останавливается. Он упирается ладонями в колени, натужно выдыхает и командует:  
      — Заново.  
      БэмБэм вздрагивает.  
      — Чувак, сделай перерыв, — бормочет он. — Я понимаю, конечно, что у тебя гордость там и всё прочее, но давай ты продолжишь минут через десять хотя бы. Дохлым ты нам пользы ну вообще не принесёшь.  
      Ю Гём на миг зажмуривается. Глаза щиплет от испарины, но он упрямо встряхивает головой, разгибается и повторяет:  
      — Заново.  
      БэмБэм цыкает:  
      — Хренов одержимый чудик! — но руку к ноутбуку всё-таки протягивает.  
      Услышав набивший оскомину переход с одного куплета на другой, Ю Гём становится в нужную позу, выжидает момент и, мысленно прокрутив в голове необходимую часть, вдруг видит в зеркале отражение ещё одного человека. Нуны-преподавателя, которая стоит в дверях студии и с таким восхищением смотрит на него, что сердце пропускает удар.  
      Ноги подкашиваются в самый неподходящий момент. Ю Гём понимает, что не успевает сгруппироваться, и с таким грохотом валится на пол, что подскакивают все. Боль обжигает лодыжку, с губ невольно срывается ругательство, однако сильнее всего в этот момент его пугает вовсе не травма, которая может повлечь за собой нежелательные последствия, а то, что его позорное падение произошло в присутствии Хва Юн. Она видела, какой он нелепый и неуклюжий.   
      Какой стыд…  
      — Бро, ты живой? Моргни, если да! Ну или хотя бы открой глаза для начала! Эй, Югёми! — врывается в потемневшее сознание обеспокоенный голос БэмБэма.   
      В плечо впиваются острые как когти коршуна пальцы, и Ю Гём снова ругается, только теперь уже от раздражения.  
      — Живой я, отпусти!  
      Выдохнув, он облизывает пересохшие губы и, наконец, опасливо оглядывается. Вокруг него взволнованным морем колышутся лица, которые плывут и искажаются из-за усталости и боли, но одно из них оказывается как назло самым чётким и ясным.  
      — Ю Гём-а, ты в порядке? — слышится сквозь взволнованный ропот, и Ю Гём искренне жалеет, что не потерял сознание.  
      Сглотнув, он пытается улыбнуться и едва не вздрагивает, когда с кончика носа срывается капля пота. Это ощущение кажется ему вдруг чересчур щекотным. Чересчур сильным.  
      — Всё… хорошо… — выдавливает он, сделав над собой усилие. — Ничего серьёзного.  
      Он и вправду так думает, потому что острая боль в лодыжке постепенно стихает. Но БэмБэм, судя по всему, с ним не согласен.  
      — Нуна, кажется, он бредит, — уверенно заявляет он, и Ю Гёму снова хочется его стукнуть.  
      Он поднимает взгляд, чтобы попросить БэмБэма держать рот на замке, но, наткнувшись на застывшую в глазах Хва Юн панику, замирает. Ю Гём знает, что нуна относится ко всем ним с теплотой, которой, по идее, не должно случаться между стаффом и айдолами. Однако сейчас ему почему-то кажется, что в её эмоции вплетается кое-что ещё. И это «кое-что» заставляет кровь кипеть.  
      — Югёми, — ухо обжигает горячим шёпотом, и Ю Гём, опомнившись, оторопело моргает, — если ты сейчас же не успокоишься, у всех может сложиться о тебе весьма превратное мнение. Плохое мнение. Так что обопрись на меня и вставай. Только медленно.  
      Ю Гём холодеет. Этого только не хватало!  
      Кивнув, он перехватывает услужливо подставленное предплечье БэмБэма, однако первая же попытка подняться на ноги оканчивается провалом из-за вновь вспыхнувшей острой боли. Ю Гём сжимает зубы, зажмуривается и вздрагивает, когда под свободную руку вдруг кто-то подныривает. Опешив, он опускает взгляд и снова жалеет, что не потерял сознание раньше, потому что неожиданным помощником оказывается Хва Юн.  
      — Н-нуна, не надо, — осипшим голосом блеет Ю Гём, но его тут же перебивает донельзя воодушевившийся БэмБэм.  
      — Нуна, вы же знаете, где у нас медкабинет? — гаркает он, незаметно подмигнув онемевшему от шока другу.  
      — По коридору направо, — ни на секунду не задумавшись, отвечает та. Её рука тем временем тонкой юркой змейкой обхватывает спину Ю Гёма, чтобы ему было удобнее повиснуть на её плечах мешком.   
      Это наверняка выглядит уморительно, учитывая разницу в их размерах, но Ю Гёма не тянет смеяться. Он чувствует, как пальцы Хва Юн сжимают влажную от пота футболку на его спине, и в ужасе поворачивается к БэмБэму, который спокойно отходит в сторону.  
      — Именно, — произносит он, не отрывая насмешливого взгляда от полыхающего лица Ю Гёма. — Помогите Югёми добраться туда, пожалуйста, а я пока сгоняю за медсестрой. Справитесь?  
      Хва Юн фыркает, сжав ткань на спине Ю Гёма сильнее.  
      — Легко. Только не задерживайся.  
      БэмБэм сгибается в благодарном поклоне и, отсалютовав Ю Гёму, выскальзывает за дверь. В тот же момент остальной стафф частично следует за ним, частично — возвращается к работе. Ю Гём ещё несколько секунд верит в справедливость и в то, что хрупкой нуне-преподавателю кто-нибудь обязательно предложит помощь с транспортировкой крупногабаритной жертвы до пункта назначения, однако никто больше даже не смотрит в их сторону. Кажется, инцидент с падением теряет актуальность в тот миг, когда у пострадавшего появляются помощники.   
      Вот и верь после этого в высшие силы.  
      — Давай осторожно, — говорит Хва Юн с ободряющей улыбкой и делает первый шаг.  
      Ю Гём, кривясь, повторяет за ней. Ему, в принципе, ничего другого и не остаётся.  
      Путь до закутка, который стафф гордо называет медицинским кабинетом и который по сути является тесной кладовкой с кушеткой, шторкой и не самым удобным столом, оказывается пугающе долгим. Хва Юн идёт медленно, боясь лишний раз потревожить хромающего Ю Гёма, а тот, в свою очередь, мечтает провалиться сквозь пол, ведь если он расслабится и позволит себя тащить, несчастной нуне придётся совсем туго. Поэтому он морщится, крепче стискивает зубы и старается действовать самостоятельно. Получается отвратительно, потому что нога действительно болит.  
      В медкабинет они вваливаются спустя несколько минут потными и уставшими, будто прошли не несколько метров, а километров двадцать — не меньше. Ю Гём едва может дышать от волнения, потому что когда он видит, как к вискам Хва Юн прилипают волосы, на плечи обрушивается невиданная тяжесть. Он пытается не вдыхать исходящий от неё запах, пытается не смотреть в её сторону, пытается, чёрт подери, абстрагироваться от действительности, но у него ожидаемо не выходит.   
      Усевшись на скрипнувшую кушетку, Ю Гём со стоном вытягивает ногу и на пару секунд позволяет себе расслабиться. Утомительное путешествие впритирку с Хва Юн подошло к концу, так что сейчас она наверняка пожелает ему скорейшего выздоровления и уйдёт. Однако когда Ю Гём поднимает взгляд, слова благодарности застревают в горле кактусом, потому что Хва Юн подтаскивает к кушетке стул и с самым деловым видом присаживается. Челюсть Ю Гёма с щелчком отваливается.  
      — Ничего, сейчас придёт медсестра и осмотрит тебя, — уверенно произносит она, неправильно истолковав его бледность. — Готова спорить, ничего серьёзного. Ушиб, быть может, ну или что там у нас заживает быстрее всего? Словом, не переживай и не смей даже думать о плохом! Через пару дней будешь как огурчик, вот увидишь.  
      Она говорит быстро и много, словно стараясь этим поддержать убито молчащего Ю Гёма. Однако его проблема заключается вовсе не в страхе за будущий промоушен, ногу и выступления. Его проблема в том, что он никак не может оторвать взгляда от её губ.   
      Интересно, что будет, если она всё-таки узнает?..  
      Ю Гём в ужасе вздрагивает. Нет, пусть лучше всё идёт как идёт. Он готов держать свои чувства в узде сколько потребуется, лишь бы не доставлять нуне неудобств. Она не заслуживает неприятностей, особенно такого масштаба и характера.  
      — Сильно болит? — участливо спрашивает Хва Юн, когда тишина бьёт по ушам вакуумным хлопком.  
      Резко вернувшись в реальность, Ю Гём рассеянно пожимает плечами. Не очень, в общем-то. Он по-прежнему остро ощущает присутствие Хва Юн, чувствует её дыхание, видит каждую чёрточку лица пугающе чётко, но теперь, благодаря глухой пульсирующей боли, он может хотя бы отчасти контролировать себя. Что, впрочем, не умаляет того, что у него опять эрекция — пока слабая, но уже достаточная для того, чтобы чувствовать неловкость.  
      Ю Гём опускает руку так, чтобы закрыть ширинку. Он думает, что Хва Юн нужно отпустить с миром, пока не случилось непоправимое, однако когда он открывает рот, чтобы попросить её уйти, она вдруг наклоняется и, задрав штанину его джинсов, осторожно касается пострадавшей лодыжки.   
      Ю Гёму кажется, что его бросают в электрический щиток.   
      Тело напрягается до болезненного спазма, а язык практически прилипает к сжатым до скрипа зубам, когда по коже лёгкой щекоткой проходятся прохладные пальцы. Это оказывается так приятно, что Ю Гёму приходится с силой закусить губу, чтобы сдержать взволнованный выдох.  
      — Выглядит… немного опухшей, — сдержанно говорит Хва Юн и, подняв взгляд, улыбается.   
      Ю Гём, едва дыша, кивает. Ещё бы. Если подумать, у него сейчас не только нога выглядит опухшей. У него, кажется, даже мозг опухает от обилия обрушившихся на него фантазий.  
      Зажмурившись от очередной волны ярких ощущений, Ю Гём с трудом расцепляет зубы.  
      — Больно. Немного, — хрипит он, стараясь выглядеть жалобным.  
      Хва Юн резко отдёргивает руки.  
      — Прости, — покаянно бормочет она.   
      Ю Гёму становится мучительно стыдно за своё безнадёжное враньё.   
      — Ничего. — Он дёргает уголками губ, мысленно взывая к БэмБэму и его длинным, как у кузнечика, ногам, на которых, по идее, за это время можно было бы весь корпус оппрыгать! Он потерялся между этажей, что ли?! — Я в порядке.  
      Хва Юн скептично выгибает бровь.  
      — Ну да, а бледный до синюшности ты от природы.  
      Ю Гёму хочется рассмеяться, чтобы разбавить сгустившуюся атмосферу, но одеревеневшее лицо не слушается. По вискам и шее градом катится пот, а член напрягается так, что скрывать эрекцию становится всё сложнее. Хва Юн нужно выпроводить любыми способами. Если она заметит его состояние, она неправильно всё поймёт.  
      Ну, вернее, поймёт-то она как раз правильно, но её реакция на это может оказаться непредсказуемой.  
      Прежде чем начать, Ю Гём старательно прочищает горло. Он всё ещё не представляет, какой предлог использовать, чтобы попросить Хва Юн уйти, однако она вдруг сама даёт ему подсказку.  
      — В горле пересохло? — спрашивает она, услышав, как долго и надрывно Ю Гём прокашливается. — На втором этаже стоит автомат с напитками. Хочешь чаю? Или, может, воды?  
      «Вас!» — застывает на языке ледяной глыбой.  
      Поспешно проглотив это, Ю Гём бормочет:  
      — Воды лучше.  
      Хва Юн кивает. Поднявшись, она подходит к двери, но перед выходом внезапно останавливается и бросает взгляд на Ю Гёма.  
      — Я скоро вернусь. Приляг, отдохни, — говорит она и вдруг улыбается так нежно, что низ живота скручивает. Ю Гём едва не охает от пронзившей пах боли.  
      Дождавшись, когда дверь с тихим хлопком закроется, он в бессилии откидывается на подушку. Тело прошибает холодным потом, простынь кажется раскалённой сковородкой. Хочется упасть на пол и растянуться во весь рост прямо на кафеле, чтобы хоть немного остыть, но Ю Гём не может пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Кажется, будто его придавливают к кушетке огромной каменной плитой.  
      Закрыв глаза, Ю Гём прижимает ладони к лицу, чтобы растереть его и хоть немного взбодриться, однако ударивший в нос аромат — что-то до жути приятное, цветочное — заставляет его застыть. Это не его запах, потому что после репетиции от него несёт как от коня, поэтому дыхание замирает в горле и Ю Гём, поперхнувшись, заходится продолжительным надсадным кашлем.  
      Это уже слишком, ну серьёзно…  
      Отняв руки от лица, Ю Гём морщится от тянущей боли внизу живота. Член так сильно оттягивает ткань джинсов, что губы невольно трогает усмешка. Теперь фраза БэмБэма про пушку и ужас при её созерцании не кажется такой уж глупой. Эта эрекция с лихвой перехлёстывает все предыдущие, Ю Гёму даже кажется, что стоит ему сунуть руку в трусы, он тут же кончит.  
      «Подрочи ты уже по-человечески. Полегчает», — издевательски шепчет подсознание голосом БэмБэма, и Ю Гём, собравшись привычно отмахнуться, вдруг озадаченно хмурится. Может, БэмБэм не так уж неправ? Ю Гём ведь пока не пробовал сбросить напряжение таким способом. Ну, вернее, он мастурбировал, разумеется, но ещё ни разу при этом он не представлял Хва Юн.  
      Сжав губы, Ю Гём косится в сторону выхода из каморки, прикидывает время, которое потребуется нуне-преподавателю, чтобы сбегать на второй этаж, купить напиток и вернуться, и торопливо берётся за ремень. Вспотевшие пальцы дрожат и постоянно соскальзывают с пряжки, но Ю Гём настроен слишком решительно, чтобы отступить в такой момент. Он должен избавиться от эрекции до того, как дверь опять откроется, а там хоть трава не расти.  
      Расстегнув, наконец, тугой механизм, Ю Гём на секунду останавливается. Он выдыхает, зажмуривается и ныряет рукой под пояс. Член лежит чертовски неудобно, резинка трусов трётся о головку, но когда ладонь накрывает её, все неприятные ощущения отходят на второй план. Становится так хорошо, что Ю Гём, запрокинув голову, сдавленно стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. Тело передёргивает от нахлынувшего наслаждения.  
      Теперь, главное, не увлечься и не упустить время.  
      Воображение подгонять не приходится. Перед глазами моментально быстрыми мазками рисуется картинка: Ю Гём и Хва Юн стоят посреди студии, окутываемые приятной медленной мелодией; свет приглушен до интимного полумрака, поэтому отражение зеркала демонстрирует только тёмные силуэты.   
      Ю Гём прижимает Хва Юн спиной к своей груди, обвив руками талию. Он вслушивается в музыку, отсчитывает нужное количество тактов и, на миг задержав дыхание, делает первое движение. Хва Юн немедленно следует за ним.  
      Стиснув зубы, Ю Гём напряжённо сглатывает. Ему кажется, что крохотный закуток погружается во влажное марево. Становится жарко и от своего же срывающегося дыхания, и от сменяющих друг друга картинок в голове. Он весь погружается в огонь, видя как наяву каждое движение Хва Юн, ощущая её руки на своём теле.   
      Втянув носом воздух, Ю Гём смачивает ладонь слюной и крепче сжимает член.   
      Хва Юн лёгкая и стройная, она практически чувствует каждый удар пульса Ю Гёма. И хоть ей местами недостаёт гибкости, Ю Гём всё равно приходит в восторг от плавности её движений. Она будто музыка, заключённая в музыку, а её тело — струна, звон и вибрация которой заставляет его давиться вдохами.   
      До боли закусив губу, Ю Гём вжимается затылком в подушку. Он пытается подавить рвущиеся из горла стоны, но картинка перед глазами настолько натуральная, что спазмы в паху становятся всё сильнее. Ему давно не было так плохо и хорошо одновременно.  
      Первый поцелуй выходит отрывочным и жадным. Хва Юн обвивает шею Ю Гёма руками и, привстав на цыпочки, горячо приникает к его губам. В исходящем от неё запахе причудливо смешиваются жар, чуть кисловатый пот и почти выветрившийся кофе. Она дышит глубоко и часто, однако отстраняться и брать паузу всё равно не торопится. Кажется, она боится не успеть или передумать, поэтому вливается в поцелуй вся без остатка, и у Ю Гёма от этого земля уходит из-под ног. Он обхватывает её обеими руками и, приподняв над полом, с не меньшей страстью отвечает. Где-то на периферии сознания он чувствует, как стукаются их зубы, слышит тихое насмешливое урчание, но ему это ни капельки не мешает.  
      Ю Гём с щемящей остротой чувствует сочность губ Хва Юн так, из-за чего во рту пересыхает, а низ живота снова простреливает тянущей истомой. Он не может знать наверняка, каково это — целовать её на самом деле, но почему-то не сомневается, что в реальности ощущения получатся не менее захватывающими.   
      Судорожно выдохнув, Ю Гём немного ускоряется, и картинка перед глазами резко меняет тональность: теперь он сидит на жутко неудобном пластиковом стуле, а Хва Юн стоит перед ним на коленях. Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, она медленно тянет вниз молнию его джинсов, затем приспускает резинку трусов и берёт в руку член. У Ю Гёма перехватывает дыхание от того, какой соблазнительной она выглядит в этот момент.  
      Когда мягкие губы накрывают головку, Ю Гёма и в фантазиях, и в реальности почти подбрасывает. Спина покрывается испариной, а изо рта невольно вырывается едва слышный возглас. Язык Хва Юн скользит по члену осторожно и чувственно, и Ю Гём нарочно замедляет движения, чтобы прочувствовать это в полной мере. Ощущения получаются сногсшибательными, круче любого порно.   
      Хва Юн ласкает его неторопливо, со вкусом. Она помогает себе руками и с такой осторожностью касается головки зубами, что в глазах темнеет. Ю Гём с трудом сглатывает и поднимает взгляд, чтобы немного отвлечься, однако отражение в зеркале заставляет его ещё сильнее напрячься. Он видит сидящую между его широко расставленных ног Хва Юн, видит, как она двигает головой, чувствует скольжение губ по члену и понимает, что больше не может сдерживаться. Запустив пальцы в её волосы, он зажмуривается до цветных искр под веками и, застонав, толкается глубже в горячий влажный рот. Это ведь фантазия, ничего плохого он не делает.  
      Кончает Ю Гём спустя несколько судорожных рывков. Сдавленно замычав, он зажимает головку тканью трусов, чтобы сперма не забрызгала всё вокруг, и, содрогнувшись от финальной волны оргазма, наконец-то расслабляется. В то же мгновение картинка рассыпается перед глазами разрозненным паззлом, так что он вновь оказывается в узкой душной кладовке наедине со своим тяжёлым дыханием и густым запахом пота, который, кажется, становится ещё концентрированнее.   
      Ю Гём облизывает пересохшие губы, вытаскивает руку из штанов и морщится от ощущения прилипшей влажной ткани. Нужно будет после осмотра на второй космической стартовать в душ, пока трусы не присохли к нему намертво, иначе их придётся срезать с кусками волос и, возможно, кожи.  
      К моменту, когда в коридоре раздаются торопливые шаги и приглушенные голоса, Ю Гём успевает привести себя в подобие порядка. От обжигающей скулы и шею красноты избавиться, конечно, не получается, но теперь он хотя бы не выглядит, как оживший кошмар — взъерошенные влажные волосы прячутся под кепкой, а смятая футболка заправляется за пояс джинсов.  
      Дверь распахивается через пару мгновений, явив взгляду запыхавшуюся Хва Юн, довольного БэмБэма и меланхолично вздыхающую медсестру. Ю Гём, увидев их, успевает только моргнуть, а затем всё смешивается в гомонящую разноголосую массу. Его, успевшего со всеми удобствами усесться, почти насильно укладывают на кушетку. БэмБэм наваливается на его плечи и, игнорируя изумлённый взгляд, оживлённо спорит о какой-то ерунде с Хва Юн, в то время как медсестра без лишних слов задирает его штанину и быстрыми ловкими касаниями ощупывает лодыжку. Боли, как ни странно, нет, зато есть лёгкий ступор.   
      Как компания из трёх человек умудряется создавать столько шума?  
      — Ну, на первый взгляд ничего страшного, — произносит, наконец, медсестра, отстранившись. — Похоже на небольшое растяжение, заживёт за неделю-две. Но ты всё-таки сделай рентген, чтобы убедиться наверняка, мало ли.  
      Ю Гём чувствует облегчение. С растяжением проще жить, чем с переломом или вывихом, так что он, можно сказать, отделался лёгким испугом.   
      Однако поблагодарить медсестру он не успевает, потому что БэмБэм вдруг разражается притворно огорчённым вздохом.  
      — Ну вот! А я понадеялся, что вы наконец-то пропишете ему отдых. Он же пашет в студии как проклятый! Скажите ему, чтобы перестал!  
      Заломив бровь, медсестра кидает на него пристальный взгляд, в котором явственно читается весьма обидный вопрос.  
      — Покой и отдых обязательны по умолчанию. Хотя бы на пару дней, — с нажимом говорит она, обращаясь уже к Ю Гёму. — Я думала, это и так ясно, но раз нет, — она мельком косится на засопевшего БэмБэма, — могу написать то же самое в рецепте.  
      Ю Гём, успевший с горем пополам снова принять сидячее положение, пихает открывшего рот БэмБэма локтем и поспешно кланяется, чтобы не дать назревающему конфликту разрастись.  
      — Спасибо, нуна, я всё понял. Постараюсь сдерживать желание работать всеми силами. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не смогу сносно ходить.  
      Взгляд медсестры теплеет.  
      — Вот и славно. Не переживай. Уверена, рентген подтвердит мои слова, так что уже через неделю будешь снова прыгать козликом.  
      Улыбнувшись, она чинно выплывает из кабинета, и БэмБэм, дождавшись хлопка двери, фыркает.  
      — Подумаешь!  
      У него настолько оскорблённый вид, что становится смешно.   
      Ю Гём поднимает взгляд на кусающую губы Хва Юн, которая тоже изо всех сил пытается не расхохотаться, и та, поймав его, вдруг спохватывается. Подняв руку с зажатой в ней банкой с каким-то напитком, она протягивает её Ю Гёму и застенчиво отводит взгляд.   
      Какая же она милая, чёрт подери…  
      — Извини, воды не было, пришлось взять сок. Если не захочешь, просто оставь тут.   
      Замотав головой, Ю Гём суетливо перехватывает банку, из-за чего их пальцы на миг соприкасаются, и жарко выдаёт:  
      — Обожаю сок, спасибо, нуна!  
      Губы Хва Юн растягивает радостная улыбка.  
      — Да не за что, — душевно говорит она и обводит взглядом каморку. — Ну, и раз уж всё теперь точно в порядке, пойду я, пожалуй, а то у меня занятия с Ён Дже через полчаса, боюсь опоздать.  
      Она кланяется на прощание, берётся за ручку двери, однако когда она почти делает шаг за порог, у Ю Гёма вдруг вырывается:  
      — Нуна, вам понравилось?  
      Хва Юн замирает. Кинув на него изумлённый взгляд, она уточняет:  
      — Что именно?  
      — Мои движения, — выдавливает Ю Гём, мечтая откусить себе язык за чрезмерный идиотизм. — Вы ведь смотрели, пока я не… упал.  
      Глаза Хва Юн округляются. Несколько мгновений она задумчиво смотрит на Ю Гёма, а затем вдруг стремительно краснеет.   
      Ю Гём в недоумении хмурится. Он сказал что-то не то?  
      — Ты… отлично справился, — скороговоркой выпаливает Хва Юн и, снова поклонившись, без лишних слов выскакивает в коридор.  
      Ю Гёму остаётся только оторопело моргать ей вслед. Поведение Хва Юн и её реакция оставляют после себя столько вопросов, что впору срываться с места, догонять и пытать её до победного, но у Ю Гёма никогда не хватит решимости на что-то подобное. Да и состояние не слишком располагает к таким подвигам.  
      Хотя зачем гадать, если правды он всё равно не узнает?  
      Пожав плечами, Ю Гём поворачивается к БэмБэму, однако предложение отправиться, наконец, в общежитие проваливается в желудок вместе с остальными словами, потому тот выглядит как хитрый лис в полном несушек курятнике.  
      — Т-ты чего? — бледно улыбается Ю Гём, поймав себя на мысли, что ему вряд ли понравится причина, по которой БэмБэм так ухмыляется.  
      — Нет, ничего, — хмыкает тот и любезно подаёт руку, чтобы помочь другу сползти с кушетки. — Просто интересно, как твоё самочувствие.  
      Ю Гём едва не падает носом вперёд. Тон БэмБэма напоминает ему мультик про Маугли, где здоровенный питон разговаривал так же, когда усыплял бдительность жертв.   
      — Нормально. Почти не болит.  
      БэмБэм кивает.  
      — Хорошо, что не болит, — покладисто говорит он, и у Ю Гёма появляется отчётливое ощущение, что он вовсе не ногу имеет в виду. — Может, звякнем тогда хёнам, чтобы не пилить в общагу на своих двоих? Заодно и в больницу заедем, сделаем тебе рентген.  
      Ю Гём дёргает уголками губ. Прекрасная идея, просто замечательная, только теперь беспокойство о травме отходят даже не на второй, а на десятый план. Мысли, одна другой ужаснее, проскальзывают в голове со скоростью пуль.  
      Почему Ким Хва Юн покраснела?  
      Почему БэмБэм выглядит так, будто знает все тайны вселенной?  
      И почему от пока ещё невнятных подозрений у Ю Гёма подгибаются колени?  
      — Кстати, — говорит вдруг БэмБэм, Ю Гём едва повторно не ныряет в пол носом, — Хва Юн-нуна знает толк в движениях, да? — Он перехватывает направленный на него полный ужаса взгляд и щурится — ну точно коварная мультяшная змеюка. — Она очень наблюдательная, ты заметил?  
      — Ну да, она ведь преподаватель, должна подмечать детали, — севшим голосом отвечает Ю Гём. Ему не хочется верить ни одному из своих предположений, они слишком смущающие.  
      БэмБэм разражается смехом.  
      — Точно, у неё определённо есть чему поучиться, как считаешь? — Он перехватывает хромающего Ю Гёма поудобнее и вдруг воодушевлённо гаркает: — Хотя, знаешь, пофиг на хёнов, я сам тебя в больницу отвезу. Ща у менеджера ключи от машины отожмём…  
      Ю Гём вздрагивает, представив эту поездку. Если за руль сядет БэмБэм, одним растяжением он точно не отделается. Накроется тогда не только промоушен, но и все ближайшие мероприятия.   
      — Не надо! — испуганно блеет он.   
      БэмБэм снова смеётся. Он стискивает Ю Гёма так, что тот едва может дышать, и с потрясающим энтузиазмом тащит его к выходу, поэтому тихий ужас моментально превращается в громкую панику. Ю Гём отпинывается руками и ногами, боясь за свою жизнь больше, чем за что-либо ещё, поэтому все посторонние мысли на время утрачивают остроту. Хотя в голове всё равно волей-неволей вспыхивает лицо Хва Юн и то, как волнующе блестели её глаза, когда она наблюдала за ним. Остаётся узнать, про тот ли танец она подумала, когда он задал смутивший их обоих вопрос.  
      И танец ли она вообще имела в виду?..


End file.
